Family Affair
Family Affair is the first episode in season ten of . Synopsis A young Hollywood actress is killed in what appears to be a simple drunk driving collision, but the team soon suspects that there is more to the case than meets the eye, and a shootout in the crime lab may confirm their suspicions. Plot Cast Main Cast * Laurence Fishburne as Raymond Langston * Marg Helgenberger as Catherine Willows * George Eads as Nick Stokes * Eric Szmanda as Greg Sanders * Robert David Hall as Dr. Al Robbins * Wallace Langham as David Hodges * Liz Vassey as Wendy Simms * David Berman as David Phillips * Paul Guilfoyle as Jim Brass Guest Cast * Jorja Fox as Sara Sidle * Marc Vann as Conrad Ecklie * Jon Wellner as Henry Andrews * Larry Sullivan as Officer Akers * Michael Bryan French as Dr. Franks * Paula Francis as News Anchor * Garret Dillahunt as Tom O'Neill * Brian Tee as Denny Ocampo * Morgan Rusler as Richard Wilkes * Tahyna Tozzi as Olivia Hamilton Quotes :Dr. Al Robbins ''(shady guys with guns are stealing the bum):'' What the hell is going on here? :Nick Stokes and Sara Sidle ''(after shooting at the Russians, who broke in the lab and drive away with the bum): You okay? :'Greg Sanders '(after the Russians break into the lab and take the bum): ''They took my bum? Goofs * In the opening freeze frame scene, the female lab tech who gets shot and goes through a glass plane is bare handed. Later in the episode, when the scene plays out, she is wearing gloves. * In the opening freeze frame scene, Nick is seen firing his usual sidearm at the escape vehicle, the Smith & Wesson SW99. Later, when the scene plays out, he is instead seen firing a Glock 17. * When Catherine approaches David in the hallway of the morgue as Tom O'Neal is following Catherine in, David has both hands on an x-ray but in the next shot, he only has one hand. * The doctor states that the driver with the broken neck broke his second vertebra. But the recreation shows the fourth vertebra being broken. Trivia * This is the first time, an episode opened on a freeze frame, which the scene soon takes place later on. David walking into the morgue to find bodies tossed around, a sink ruined and then the Russians come out with a body and David manages to subdue one of them and the others leave with Dr. Robbins wondering what was happening. The Russian that David knocked down managed to break free and while David rushes to a phone to call security, the lone Russian threatened Robbins with a gun but was soon knocked out by his crutch. As the Russians moved through the lab, a tech accidentally knocks a Russian over and he tries to shoot him but only gets shot in the shoulder while Catherine moved him out of the way and Langston soon used his karate moves to knock the Russian into a window. As the Russian with the body ran, the other shoots up the lab, wounding a female tech before being shot by security and outside, the last Russian is picked up by a van as Nick and Sara come out and exchange gunfire with them until the Russians get away. * The freeze frame looks similar to the one from the commercial for Phillips Carousel. See Also